A New Beginning
by Tansy Moon
Summary: What happens when a creten Uchiah cheats AU Anti-SasuSaku One-Shot PLEASE REVIEW


A New Beginning

The sound of glass breaking echoed though the dimly lit parking lot as a female figure dressed in all black leather and sunglasses put a Louisville Slugger to the drivers side  
window. Shattering the entire thing in one swing her short cropped pink hair moving  
angelically with every movement of her body… to bad she could never be an angel  
after all what angel would do this to there husbands car.

She put her fully gloved hand inside to open the door. Smirking as she slid in with her front away from the steering wheel, the pink haired beauty pulled out a pocket knife and began carving in to the black leather seat, the entire time wondering what her all to soon to be ex-husband would do when he found his precious nineteen-seventy-nine onyx black  
thunderbird in the condition she planned to leave it in.

She pulled away inspecting her handy work. In big oddly scrawled letters was her name Sakura. Sakura Harouno well currently Sakura Uchiha was out for revenge on her husband Sasuke Uchiha.

For what? Well what else; he cheated. The famous powerful Uchiha cheated on her and  
not just once, no, too many times for Sakura to even attempt to count. Now your most  
likely wondering how she found out its not like an Uchiha would ever leave traces  
or any real indicators of such happenings, especially when there were supposed to  
be Sakura's best friends. Ha, as if hoes. Naruto had told her.

Naruto Uzamaki had been Sakura's best friend since middle school and Sasuke's rival also common knowledge was that Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura.

Sakura pulled herself out of the car slamming the door behind her then proceed to grab  
a pair of keys and dig them in to the side of his precious Suzie. He even had a  
name for it. It made her want to throw-up at the mere thought. She put her keys back  
in her pants pockets and proceed to put the wooden bat up against the car leaving  
huge dents that could never be repaired, the sounds echoed though the parking lot as she moved around the car making sure not to miss a thing-- nothing would be spared in her wrath.

She pulled back exhausted as she viewed her handy work though her  
designer sunglasses, the entire time smirking. Sakura was not normally one to extract  
her revenge in this particular way but the chance to finally get rid of that car  
was just to tempting. Sakura turned away.

'_Well its about time to go.' _She thought as the orange getaway car sat inconspicuously two parking garages up from Sasuke's (which was now lying in broken pieces and parts.)

She shook her head while looking at her getaway car. Sakura opened the passengers side to the neon orange ninety-nine Volvo, startling the blond male in the drivers  
seat.

"Wahoo Sakura-chan done already!" He exclaimed a little to cheery for Sakura's current mood. So in response she did the cliché thing. She hit him on the head though not as hard as she normally did.

"Sakura-chan that hurt!" Naruto whined.

"Ah boo hoo Naruto-kun" She pretend to cry as she sat in the car while looking for a lighter as Naruto started the car and headed to away from the crime scene.

By the time she found it, Naruto had turned on the radio and her favorite song had began playing. Out of habit both Sakura and Naruto began singing the lyrics

"_You put on quite a show_. _Very entertaining_," Sakura grabbed her wallet and pulled out an picture of her and Sasuke at the park. She sighed. At hearing this Naruto turned down the radio.

"Are you ok Sakura-Chan?" worry etched in both his voice and face as he asked.

"'m fine," she said as she pulled the lighter and set flam to the picture.

"Sakura, it'll be ok," Naruto began, "In fact, instead of seeing this as an ending think of it as a new begging!"

She listened to Naruto's little inspirational speech and began to smile.

"You're right Naruto." She softly spoke as she threw the picture out of the window.

'_That's right…' _Sakura thought _'a new beginning…'_

A/N: BETAED by xxBROKENCHANxx(love ya)

Please Review I'd love to know what you think nay


End file.
